<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Best Big Brother by Anxious_Muu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848938">Best Big Brother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Muu/pseuds/Anxious_Muu'>Anxious_Muu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kholin brotherly love [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Love, Elhokar and Adolin banter, Gen, I just love them, adolin is indeed the best big brother, and im soft for them, fluff overload, these brothers are soft, why do i write so much kholin brothers fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:15:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Muu/pseuds/Anxious_Muu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adolin babysits Renarin. Fluff. Extreme amounts of fluff. </p><p>And, well, bickering between Adolin and Elhokar, because those two are chaotic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adolin Kholin &amp; Renarin Kholin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kholin brotherly love [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Best Big Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>here i am crying at how cute and adorable these brothers are... again. i love them a lot, and i hope a smile found a place on your lips as you read this too :)<br/>The Kholin ages in this fic: Adolin 9, Renarin 6, Elhokar 13, Jasnah 21.</p><p>TW: slight mention of abuse *looking at Gavilar*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adolin held Renarin’s hand as they watched Evi’s carriage roll away. She was still peeking from the side, waving goodbye to them. She was to attend a scribe meeting in a region not far from Kharbranth, along with Queen Navani, Ialai Sadeas and other Highprincesses. For three days, Adolin was to look after Renarin.  </p><p>Of course, they would be safe within the walls of the castle, taken care of and well-fed. Elhokar was hanging around too, though he’d been more and more preoccupied to attend meetings with the king. Jasnah, being the scholar and traveler that she was, had taken a trip to Azimir. She was always bustling around, looking for the next place that would help her reach her potential.  </p><p>And their father, Dalinar, was in Herdaz’ borders, always absent. Adolin <em> did  </em>look forward to seeing him in the next few months. Only if Father allowed it, though. Word was the tension on the borders were growing restless, Dalinar wouldn’t want to bring his nine-year-old son to a battlefield. Adolin hoped it wouldn’t escalate so far. </p><p>Adolin glanced at Renarin, his hand a warm grip. Could Adolin convince Dalinar to allow Renarin to come as well? Sure, he couldn’t fight, but he could partake in meetings and discover some of Herdaz’ wonders.  </p><p>He was still only six, soft-hearted, small, but also very smart. And Father <em> had  </em>to witness what a delight Renarin was. Adolin smiled, squeezing Renarin’s hand in content. Father would be proud of the both of them, he convinced himself of that.  </p><p>“What do you want to do today?” Adolin asked as they walked back to the Kholin quarters. Guards and maids alike trailed after them. “Want to go see the horses maybe?” </p><p>Renarin flinched, eyes going wide. “No horses. No.”  </p><p>No luck today, too? Bummer. “I promise they’re friendly.” Adolin pouted a bit. “I’ll be by your side the whole time,”  </p><p>Renarin shook his head insistently. It looked like his fear of the animals was deep-rooted. It was cute, but admittingly sad as well. Adolin took pride in the number of horses that took a liking to him. He even rode on a few unattended. It was only a matter of time before he’d find a Rhyshadium. A grin stretched on his lips, the image suddenly strong and present.  </p><p>If only Renarin could share that joy too. </p><p>“That’s fine,” Adolin said, ending their discussion. It was quiet for the rest of their walk to their quarters, exactly how Renarin liked it. Upon arrival, the maids fussed over dinner and stressed that the younger boys shouldn’t be late for their meals. Adolin smiled to ease their doubts, but rolled his eyes when they turned their backs.  </p><p>It didn’t happen <em> that  </em>many times for them to fuss over the matter. Well, except the  few times he beat Elhokar to their wooden sword duel. But the maids only knew because Elhokar was embarrassed and pined the responsibility on Adolin. Talk about being the heir.  </p><p>Renarin was staring at the small shelf in the corner of the living room, where Evi sat reading in front of the hearth after the long tiring days. The shelf contained some children books Evi read to Renarin, and Adolin before him. Adolin however switched his weight on his feet uncomfortably, wanting to remind Renarin not to stare too much. But he pursed his lips and watched instead, waiting for Renarin to voice his needs. That’s what Evi said, being a big brother meant encouraging Renarin to speak and listen when he did.  </p><p>“Young Renarin!” One of their maids shrieked, snapping Renarin out of his reverie. “You’re a prince, not a woman. Act like one.”  </p><p>As Adolin had feared, the adults had noticed. Renarin flailed in his position, afraid that he committed something unspeakable. His hands wriggled on his shirt, turning the material to knot. Adolin gritted his teeth, turning on the woman.  </p><p>“He’s only six,” Adolin gulped, voice wavering. Evi’s voice wavered when she spoke to the Alethi too. “He didn’t know, don’t make it such a big deal. You scared him!”  </p><p>The maid’s face turned apologetic- no, fearful. Adolin watched her carefully, then his gut did a somersault at the realization of her fear. She did not want news of her acting as a bully to spread. “My apologies, young princes.” Then she finally retreated, but Adolin heard the murmurs as the women left their room.  </p><p>“I’m telling you, the Blackthorn deserves better.” </p><p>“His wife should raise her children better than this.”  </p><p>“The youngest especially... No wonder he turned so frail.” </p><p>Adolin turned his hands into fistfuls, wanting to trail after them and scream at their backs. Fury overtook his senses, the same it did when he challenged Renarin’s bullies. They had no right speaking ill of his mother, no right to imply that Renarin was a disgrace. Sure, staring too long at books was unmanly, but Renarin was a <em> child </em>. Plus, Adolin himself liked staring at the Portfolios Yokska gave him as a gift.  </p><p>He almost made a point of rushing after them, but his thought process came to a stop as Renarin murmured something.  </p><p>“Renarin?” Adolin turned, trotting over to his brother.  </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Renarin sniffled, looking down as pearls of tears sparkled in his eyes. “Did not mean to... embarrass you.”  </p><p>Adolin’s heart swelled with hurt. “You don’t have to be sorry. I’m not embarrassed. They were... stupid.”  </p><p>Renarin sniffled again. “No they’re not.”  </p><p>“Yes they are.”  </p><p>“But you call everyone who scolds me stupid.”  </p><p>“Because they are!” Adolin smiled, stressing his point. Renarin stared at him, then a timid smile presented itself. It was always a victory when Renarin smiled.  </p><p>“But... they were right.” Renarin added.  </p><p>Adolin stiffened. What would Evi say to that? “Um...” Adolin searched around the room. “The One pardons any curiosity presented.” </p><p>Renarin stared some more, then nodded stiffly, adding more to Adolin’s own stiffness. “That sounds a lot like mother.”  </p><p>Caught red-handed. Adolin grinned with a shrug. “Did you want to be read to?” </p><p>Renarin nodded timidly. “Yeah, but... not anymore. I don’t want someone other than mother or Jasnah to read for me.” </p><p>Adolin furrowed his eyebrows, feeling helpless. Renarin loved listening to fairy tales and stories by mother’s warm voice, sitting by the hearth on the verge of sleep. In his helplessness, Adolin wished he could read and take mother’s role in this too. A heat rushed to his face, his emotions drawing out shamespren. What was he <em> thinking? </em> </p><p>Storms.  </p><p>Renarin stared solemnly at the shamespren, studying them and dissecting them with his deep blue eyes. Most people expressed how unnerving it was when Renarin did that deep stare, but it wasn’t really. It was brilliant, how he was able to understand so many things despite being a child.  </p><p>“Oh,” Adolin eventually exclaimed, shaking off his shame and hurrying to the nightstand. He held the portfolio Yokska had last given him, and smiled brightly. “We <em> can  </em>look through this though.”  </p><p>“It’s still a book.” Renarin remarked. </p><p>Adolin snorted. “No, it’s got no words in it. Just drawings.”  </p><p>“Drawing is a feminine art though.”  </p><p>“Um,” Adolin turned the thought around in his head. “But Yokska said it’s fine. And I like looking through it. Come, let me tell you about Thaylenah’s latest clothing.”  </p><p>It wasn’t much of an argument, Adolin knew, but it wasn’t like anyone was going to keep him from looking through these. Even if the King himself showed up, it was hardly an order Adolin could follow. And judging by Renarin’s expression, Adolin’s words weren’t much conviction, but he didn’t argue more. Bless him. </p><p>They spread their bodies on the floor, by Renarin’s request, and huddled over the portfolio. Renarin raised his legs and swung them rhythmically as Adolin extravagantly voiced his opinions on each page. Adolin spoke of Thaylenah skirt and vest cuts, stressing on details he heard Yokska speak of. He didn’t understand much of what he was saying, but Renarin’s quiet interest in the form of widen eyes was enough to keep him talking. He was pleased to reach the section in which traditional hats were portrayed. The Thaylens liked to intertwine their long eyebrows with the ends of their hats, usually done for a ceremony of sorts.  </p><p>Before long, Renarin was nodding off to Adolin’s voice, and eventually leaned his head on Adolin’s forearm. With a halt to his explanations, Adolin took in the sight of his brother snoring softly on his arm, looking peaceful. And his chest filled with bubbly pride he had never experienced before. The joy of watching the one he loved most in Roshar rest soothingly.  </p><p>Adolin had laid down and fixed their positions for a more comfortable rest, then shut his eyes too. Just as he’d promised Evi, Renarin was safe within his arms. In his big brother’s embrace. </p><p>***  </p><p>They awoke to a ringing, annoying voice. Adolin didn’t even have to open his eyes to know the source, that buzzing could be nothing than his cousin.  </p><p>Adolin grumbled and rubbed his eyes before squinting to see Elhokar’s pouty face. Adolin grinned immediately, Elhokar was so easy to annoy.  </p><p>“I’m the heir and I'm here looking out for you?” Elhokar grumbled, shaking Adolin and Renarin awake. “Hey, wake up. Storms. Are you laughing, Adolin?!” </p><p>Adolin just smirked wider. “Oh, why if it isn’t our errand boy?”  </p><p>Elhokar busted a vein and smacked Adolin’s arm repeatedly. “I’m the storming heir, you cremling! I don’t like being sent to fetch you anymore than you do. Actually, I'm looking out for you. Do you have any idea what I saved you from? Do you want to face the wrath of the staff?”  </p><p>Ah, Elhokar’s nagging mode started again. Adolin sighed, listening with half an ear as Elhokar rambled on, and somehow ended up lecturing him how grateful they were to have him as a cousin and a heir. Storms, why did Jasnah have to leave to Azimir? Elhokar had to be mocked at least twice a day so his ego wouldn’t explode.  </p><p>Adolin glanced at Renarin who was waking up due to the banter. He blinked as Adolin brushed some strands of hair off his face. Renarin leaned into his hand and murmured a quiet good morning, even though judging by the sun setting outside, it was about time for supper. Cute, like a baby axehound.  </p><p>“Adolin!” Elhokar snapped. “You’re not even listening to me!” </p><p>“Yes, you’re being overdramatic.” Adolin said with a tone that showed no care.  </p><p>“As royals we have to be on our best attitudes, this is disgraceful. Everyone is so storming oblivious. Rules are meant to be followed. But no, Jasnah had to leave to Azimir and abandon her duties as princess. Of course.”  </p><p>Oh <em>Stormfather </em>. Elhokar was the personification of repeating what he heard his parents say.  </p><p>“Elhokar, you’re a chullhead.” Adolin said, pursing his lips. “So what if Jasnah wanted to explore the world?” </p><p>“She’s... She’s too overconfident and stubborn and-” </p><p>“That’s what your parents said,” Adolin said. “She’s your sister, aren’t you supposed to be on her side?”  </p><p>Elhokar’s breath caught, his eyes wide open. A blush worked its way on his cheeks, probably realizing his dumbness. Adolin <em> prayed  </em>he realized his dumbness.  </p><p>“You’re just saying that because you’re half Iriali,” Elhokar crossed his arms stubbornly. “You’re fragile and don’t like to follow the rules.” </p><p>“Hey, you take that back!” Adolin snapped. Hearing that from the maids was infuriating, but coming from Elhokar, it sounded... true. Even when it rang so false in his ears. “I’m the son of the Blackthorn!”  </p><p>“But you have Iriali blood mixed in you.”  </p><p>“It’s because I’m half Iriali and half Alethi that means I'm better than you!”  </p><p>Elhokar gasped scandalously. “You take that back, you rascal!”  </p><p>“No!” Adolin puffed his chest. “You take it back.”  </p><p>“I’m older than you!”  </p><p>“And that’s a shame because you’re also dumber than me.” Adolin retorted, taking pleasure in seeing his cousin lose his usual fake coolness.  </p><p>“Alright you rascal, me and you, a duel!” Elhokar pointed a finger at Adolin, his chin raised high, making a point of looking down at Adolin.  </p><p>Oh, Adolin couldn’t wait to wipe that smirk off his face. “You asked for the whooping.”  </p><p>“Actually,” Renarin sounded from between the two. “We’ll have to eat supper first. We’re already late to the table.” </p><p>“Oh right.” Adolin grinned sheepishly.  </p><p>“Ugh, you sidetracked me.” Elhokar grumbled loudly and stood, stomping away. “Now we’re going to get yelled at. But because I'm the oldest here, I'm going to take the brunt of it. Ugh”  </p><p>“You whine like that and see how you end up being king.” Adolin helped Renarin up as both brothers hurried to wash off their faces too. </p><p>“Oh storm off!” Elhokar muttered. “At least Father isn’t sitting with us tonight.” </p><p>Adolin heard that last part clearly, and sighed with relief. The King was awfully strict, especially when it came to Elhokar. Whenever problem surfaced, Elhokar would take responsibility and blame despite his young age. Aunt Navani had explained to Elhokar it was nothing but learning opportunities, because his father loved him that much. But even to Adolin, the king was unexplainably harsh towards Elhokar. Adolin would never forget the time Gavilar had backhanded Elhokar for spilling wine on his maps. Adolin was barely 6 at that time, yet he remembered the amount of blood that dripped from Elhokar's nose that day.  </p><p>He’d never let anyone treat Renarin that way, though. Even their father. Though their father was a good, honorable man; Adolin was assured on that part.  </p><p>Their dinner passed strangely with no squabbles over food or duels. Adolin, before anyone, had remembered Renarin’s medication and helped him take it, then sat beside his brother and watched over him. The maids cut them strange glances every now and then, to which Adolin pointedly challenged.  </p><p>They wouldn’t forget that occurrence this afternoon so easily, Adolin was made aware of that. Their society proved to be resilient when it came to rumors, dragging them to the end of earth. But Renarin was a child, surely they didn’t think too much of it.  </p><p>Adolin wished Evi could have been here. She always had the right words to say, the right advice to give. But Adolin was getting bigger, and he could help. He could be a good big brother.  </p><p>*** </p><p>“Brother, Elhokar is calling you.” Renarin said as Adolin guided him away to their rooms.  </p><p>“Yeah, let him scream his head off.” Adolin grinned and looked back at Elhokar who was nagging at him from behind. Adolin made a show of sticking his tongue out, sending Elhokar to fuss more. Insufferable cousin, Elhokar was. </p><p>It was after their study session with the scholars. Renarin was still young to attend those, but Adolin wanted to keep an eye on him all day so he accompanied them. Elhokar was challenging Adolin to that duel once more, putting his pride on the line... or whatever in the storms that meant.  </p><p>Adolin was quite tired, and Renarin was priority, so he declined. That set off the wrong chime in Elhokar’s brain and made him even <em> more  </em>angry at him.  </p><p>Yes... he was indeed insufferable. But no matter, Adolin would teach him a lesson tomorrow. And then he’ll delight in seeing Elhokar cry.  </p><p>Renarin yawned as they reached their rooms. He headed immediately for bed, tucking himself warmly in the blankets.  </p><p>Adolin had a few more things to ensure. He had a training with Zahel tomorrow, so he prepared his clothes early on. He filled a glass with water and put it on the nightstand, in case they got thirsty at night. After pulling the blinds closed, and ensuring the room was in darkness, Adolin plopped beside Renarin. It was one of Evi’s rules for the brothers to share a bed together.  </p><p>“Adolin?” Renarin’s sleepy voice came from under the clumps of blankets, soft.  </p><p>“Yeah?” Adolin’s mind lulled him to sleep, despite his excitement for his bout tomorrow with Elhokar. Excitement coursed in his body already.  </p><p>“Thank you.”  </p><p>Adolin turned towards Renarin, facing him. “For what?”  </p><p>Renarin showed a full smile. “For being the best big brother. I had so much fun today.”  </p><p>Adolin blinked as he felt an indescribable warmth fill his chest, and after a moment, Adolin realized this was pride. And love.  </p><p>Adolin smiled and stroked Renarin’s hair. Being called the best big brother made Adolin giddy, but also very relieved. He was doing things right.  </p><p>“I’m glad you had fun.” Adolin said.  </p><p>“I love you.” Renarin closed his eyes, leaning into Adolin’s touch.  </p><p>“Love you too.” Adolin grinned. He supposed he could get used to being the best big brother, only because Renarin was his little brother. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>